Toeto
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: La timidez puede ser el mayor y quizás único motivo por el cual algunas relaciones nunca lleguen a ser... no preguntes el porque ni el cuando, si quieres algo no te rindas... I Love You!


No quería ser demasiada obvia con el nombre... pero ponerle "Toeto en Avril" seria aun mas directo, te amo hermanita -w- no busco ofender tu orgullo con esto... busco... entretenerte ¬w¬

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien, aquí esta! Te amo!

Toeto

Suspire cansada… estaba harta, estaba molesta, ¿Cómo había terminado esto así?—debes enfrentarlo—susurro Meiko yo solo la mire sin entender—es momento de que lo aceptes—añadió con sombría, yo solo negué con fuerza.

-Luka… debes admitir que te enamoraste—termino la menor de las 3, la mire realmente asustada… eso no podía pasar…

Ciertamente no estaba preparada para esto… si bien yo lo conocía de tiempo atrás, el simplemente no era mi tipo… irresponsable y algo pervertido… realmente NO era mi tipo, pero ahí estaba yo, detrás de el menú de la cafetería donde trabajaba, escondida de la vista de todos, solo para poder verlo… me sentía patética.

-deben estar bromeando—susurre aun molesta y ambas rieron.

-no, bromear seria esto—repuso la rubia mientras paraba de reír—Luka no está enamorada de Gakupo—susurro para que la escuchara pero no el resto de clientela—eso es bromear—termino con una sonrisa.

-espera, ahí mas—añadió la castaña—también podríamos decir—hiso una pausa momentánea—Luka no es para nada orgullosa—termino con la misma sonrisa de burla de la chica para así ambas comenzaran a reír de mi desgracia, yo solo me hundí mas en mi silla.

-¿hay algo que deseen?—nos pregunto, mi rostro se enrojeció y ellas pararon de reír al instante.

-una botella de Sake—pidió Meiko con rapidez.

-no podemos darle alcohol a los menores—nos informo el peli-violeta.

-es solo para ella—respondió cansada la rubia—si la botella completa—añadió ante el silencio del chico—yo quiero un jugo de naranja y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate—termino con una sonrisa bajando el menú.

-¿y tu Luka?—me pregunto directamente, Meiko y Rin patearon por debajo de la mesa, al instante baje el menú.

-un café—añadí bajando la mirada, el solo asintió y se fue.

El silencio reino por completo, en realidad tampoco escuchaba la voz de otros comensales hablando, silencio completo. Con miedo levante la vista encontrándome con el rostro de pura incredulidad en mis acompañantes.

-eres una chica muy elocuente—respondió Meiko a una pregunta que jamás hice.

Suspire sonoramente mientras sacaba mi teléfono, intentando desviar la atención de mí, hasta que con delicadeza pude ver una taza de café frente de mi persona.

-¿desean algo más?—pregunto con amabilidad, todas negamos y él se fue seguido de los agradecimientos de las chicas, Meiko suspiro.

-¿aun a pesar de esto, no serás capaz de decirlo?—pregunto incrédula yo solo negué con la cabeza, Rin se levanto molesta y golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

-¡eres una mala influencia para mí!—grito haciendo el drama del mundo para luego salir del lugar acompañada por nuestras risas.

-ella tiene razón—comenzó Meiko haciendo una pequeña pausa—eres una mala influencia—termino tomando un gran sorbo de aquella botella, yo solo mire su descaro sin creerlo.

-si… yo soy la mala influencia—me levante y page la cuenta de Rin y la mía, aun y cuando ninguna de las dos había tocado su plato—no bebas mucho, sabes que conducirás—le advertí, ella solo rio.

-¡si mi capitana!—digo en modo de burla, yo solo le sonreí pidiéndole que se cuidara, para luego salir del lugar.

Suspire sonoramente buscando por todos lados la cabellera rubia de mi amiga dramática, pero simplemente no la encontraba, esa niña algún día me sacaría canas verdes… y aun sabiendo eso, seguíamos saliendo… a pesar de ser mayores que ella por más de 3 años… llevaba dando vueltas por el centro comercial con la esperanza de encontrarla pero simplemente no lo logre, con cansancio me senté en una de las bancas del lugar a esperar a que una esperanza callera del cielo… pero nada.

-¿Luka-san?—voltee rápidamente al reconocer la voz de la chica.

-Gumi—le salude con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?—le pregunte de igual manera, ella solo se sentó junto a mí.

-bien, estoy esperando a mi hermano, iremos al cine—me respondió.

-¿a Gumiya?—seguí con la conversación.

-no, Gumiya hoy saldrá tarde—me respondió con una sonrisa—saldré con Gakupo—añadió, yo solo baje la mirada a mis piernas-¿quieres acompañarnos?—me pregunto, yo solo la mire dudosa.

-emm, es que… debo… debo esperar a una amiga—le mentí de la peor manera y sabia que ella lo noto.

-podemos esperarla juntas, y así salimos los 4—sude frio… me sentía nerviosa y sabia que ella y todo el mundo lo sabía y fue cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y le agradecí al cielo.

-un segundo—le pedí mientras contestaba-¿hola?—pregunte alejando mi vista de Gumi.

-Luka… tu amiga dice que te necesita—pude escuchar la voz de Gakupo por el teléfono, después del mi escalofrió escuche la risa inconfundible de Meiko.

Suspire sonoramente y me levante al instante solo dije un "voy en camino" y colgué, pude ver la mirada confundida de Gumi, le explique la situación y se ofreció a acompañarme, le agradecí con una sonrisa. Caminamos en silencio, ella tarareaba una canción que realmente se me hacia conocida pero no recordaba de donde…

-esa canción se me es familiar—le dije mientras veía las baldosas en el suelo.

-se llama Toeto, es de una chica tímida que no sabe como confesársele al chico que le gusta y por consecuencia se aleja de él cuando puede—debo admitirlo… me callo como un balde de agua fría. Me mantuve en silencio, tratando que el tema fuera olvidado y aparentemente así fue—mira, llegamos—me informo tomándome por el brazo para entrar.

-Gumi, saldré en media hora—le informo Gakupo al verla entrar.

-lose, pero invite a Luka-san a venir con nosotros—le sonrió, yo solo baje la mirada apenada.

-no quiero interrumpir, además, debo llevar a Meiko a casa—les respondí haciendo una reverencia.

-no es necesario Luka-nee, yo la llevare—escuche su voz y al instante levante la misma, me sonreía de modo soberbio la rubia—puedes ir con Gumi y Gakupo al cine sin preocupaciones—nos informo sonriente, yo solo me preguntaba de donde había salido.

-vamos Rin—se levanto realmente bien Meiko, y fue cuando note su plan siniestro… malvadas…

-¡lo olvide!—grito Gumi cubriéndose su boca y saliendo rápidamente del local, tan rápido como salió volvió a entrar—debo ir con Gumiya, me envió un mensaje en la mañana, quería que pasara por él, de verdad lo siento—y volvió a salir, me petrifique y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, en el rostro de mis acompañantes una sonrisa se dibujo.

-supongo que tendrán que ir solos—dijo de manera sugerente Meiko, mis ojos se abrieron al instante.

-pues… ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine Luka?—me pregunto, yo me congele… ¿Qué decirle?

-claro que quiere—respondió rápido la rubia—es más, te la encargo—termino la rubia con una sonrisa comenzando a empujar a la castaña.

-¡disfruten la película por nosotros!—grito la castaña a la distancia, fue cuando pude sentir una mano en mi hombro.

-saldré en media hora, si quieres puedes esperarme, de ahí vamos al cine—yo solo asentí de manera lenta sentándome en el extremo del lugar… las odiaba…

Los minutos pasaron con extrema lentitud, intente distraerme, miraba por la ventana apoyando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y suspiraba de cansancio de vez en vez y fue cuando los vi, dos chicos algo menores que yo, de cabello azul, abrazados y de vez en cuando besándose, era evidente su situación… estaban en una cita… una cita como… yo…

-¿lista?—me pregunto una voz amable yo voltee rápidamente encontrándome con sus ojos violeta mirándome de manera amable… me volví a petrificar y solo asentí de manera lenta.

El camino fue silencioso, no tenía mucho que decir y el tampoco parecía interesado en gastar saliva hablando conmigo… me pregunto si era por el mismo motivo que yo, suspire y él me sonrió.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?—me pregunto, yo solo mire las carteleras… cada película mas romántica que la anterior… buscaba con desesperación alguna película en la que hubiera balas y sangre… pero no, suspire cansada dejando que el eligiera…

Entramos en la sala, no ponía atención y realmente no estaba segura de que película veríamos, cuando nos sentamos me hundí en la silla rezando porque esto terminara pronto… no podía sentirme más incomoda y nerviosa.

La película paso con tremenda lentitud, al final realmente no entendí la trama, pero podía verlo sonreí y reír en algunas escenas… yo me sonrojaba al instante al notar su vista sobre la mía, agradecía al cielo que no me viera.

Salimos y me invito a tomar un helado, nos sentamos en el fondo del lugar, con el dándole la espalda a la pared de vidrio, levante la vista, estaba cansada y fue cuando note un pequeño cartel. –"¡Admítelo!"—decía, no comprendía el porqué ese cartel estaba ahí y fue cuando vi una pequeña cabellera rubia detrás de él y seguido salió otro cartel—"¡dile que lo amas!"—atrás de ella una cabellera castaña… me sonroje al instante.

-¿Estás bien?—me pregunto el al notar mi mirada, iba a voltear su mirada, yo sostuve sus mejillas evitando con todo mi ser que lo hiciera.

-si…-susurre soltándolo de manera lenta, con el simple tacto mi corazón comenzó a latir… estaba perdida—y.. yo.. t… tu…-por más que quisiera no podía decirle nada, levante la vista encontrándome con un nuevo cartel—"Bien! Ahora lee con atención, por favor en voz alta"—Meiko sostenía un cartel y luego Rin desenrollo otro—"Gakupo, me gustas"—decía el cartel, negué lentamente con mi cabeza y fue cuando Meiko saco otro cartel—"hazlo, confiamos en ti"—suspire lentamente—Ga… Gakupo—el me sonrió haciéndome saber que me escuchaba.

-calma—me susurro poniendo su mano sobre la mía, volví a levantar la vista encontrándome con el cartel que Meiko sostenía—"hazlo, confiamos en ti"—suspire sonoramente bajando la mirada.

-me gustas—susurre… no obtuve respuesta, cuando levante la vista el me sonreía.

-yo te amo—susurro besándome.

Rendirse jamás… las cosas buenas son difíciles de conseguir, si fuera posible, yo daría lo que fuera por verte feliz… pero aun si pudiera… no puedo pelear contra tu timidez… te amo… pero debes entender… debes despedirte de tu "Toeto" aunque sea por este momento…

Fin

* * *

yeah! el final (conclucion) nada que ver con el fic, pero sentí necesario escribirlo ^^

te quiero demasiado y no quiero verte rindiendo por imágenes de tipos emos que nada que ver! I Love You!

(esta es la desventaja de tener a una escritora de amiga -w-)

Manténganse sanos!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
